


By Your Side

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pinning too, Searching For Queenie, slight angst, with fluffy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt wants to help Tina find her sister when Tina decides to look for her after Paris. Tina assures him he is doing more than enough.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not great writing wise. Intentionally, I wrote this taking much more time then I normally would and this fic defiantly suffers for it. However, this is the first bit of Newtina I've written without angst in a long time, and the first I've genuinely enjoyed writing it some. Because if of that, I thought it'd be worth posting. 
> 
> Hopefully I can keep it up, but I will outright say I promise nothing. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined :).

Newt peaks into the office when he is finished with rounds in his case. He offered it to Tna when she chose to stay in London to give her a more private place to work on her cases. Particularly the ones she was told not to pursue. Finding her sister clearly being the most important of these, despite it proving to be harder than any of them had hoped. It seemed, whoever was hiding Queenie and Credence was doing a spectacular job.

This time he finds her with several pages of notes scattered on the desk. Meanwhile, Tina is peering at them with a frazzled expression and generally looking very lost. Her dark hair tangled on the left side, where her hand plays, and dark bags shadow the space under her eyes.

Newt feels his heart squeeze at the sight, bothered by her clear distress. It’s been like this for several months since she decided that Queenie needed to be found with or without the Ministry’s permission. Tina has spent countless hours pouring over everything she could. Skipping sleep and meals...to the point everyone, Newt, in particular, was concerned for her. The weeks spent working made her pale and tired looking.

He had managed to keep food in her stomach with gentle coaxing, and usually could get her to rest for a few hours. Several times he even managed to talk her into leaving the townhouse for a walk or something similar. Still, Tina simply looked as haggard as she was running herself.

“Tina?” Newt asks, stepping fully into the room.

Her head snaps up, and he is given an exhausted but genuine smile. Newt has to control the giddiness that usually comes up when he realizes she is pleased to see him. “Hi Newt. Everything okay?” She is asking about their small group, the other people staying in his home after Paris.

“Yes, everything is wonderful. Just wanted to check on you. Are you alright? Have you gotten everything you need?”

“Oh, I do. For the moment, anyways. Thank you for asking,” Tina assures him with a stronger grin.

Normally, he’d take the opportunity to end the conversation- as words were simply a muddy water for him to tread, and he finds it best when he does less of it. But this time, courage and worry drive him to press the issue. Gathering the air and sorting the words to speak again.

“Are you sure, Tina? I promise anything I can do to help...anything at all.”

“Yes I am sure Newt.” She says again. Giving him a nod and locking eyes with him. Showing her sincerity.

His response flows out of his mouth like a river into an ocean. “I just- want to help. Make things as easy for you as possible, Tina. I can’t bring Queenie back but, please, let me know if there is something I can do to help you get her back...It hurts to see you hurting Tina, and I want to make you happy again.”

Tina looks at him quietly for a moment before standing and moving to stand close to him. Offering her hand, the auror asks to hold his and he takes her up on it by placing his hand in hers. This is common, something she does knowing physical touch is something Newt isn’t comfortable with beyond his close circle of friends and family. So it is never pushed, instead asked for and given if he responds in kind.

“Believe me, Newt. You are doing more than enough. I sometimes can get overly focused, and have a problem remembering that sometimes there is life outside of what I do for my job. Queenie being dragged into that doesn’t help. But what does is you being here, making sure I don’t try and live on naps and coffee. And just giving me your company makes me happy, more so than I let on”

Blushing, Newt smiles and gently squeezes her hand relieved to hear his efforts have comforted her some. That he had managed to give her some joy when their whole world seemed dark and grim. After a moment the two of them lean in and embrace one another.

Newt was not ordinarily fond of such affection but he found he thoroughly enjoyed holding Tina, and being held by her. Tina’s smile and giddy face eases his worries about her at the same time.

Newt decides if this is what he is needed for, it is far from the worst thing he could be doing. In fact, it could be one of the best.


End file.
